


Untitled

by teacupofhoney



Series: Carl/Negan Drabbles [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, fluff?, is uh, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupofhoney/pseuds/teacupofhoney
Summary: Negan teaches Carl a lesson.





	Untitled

Carl is a pain in the ass. _He’s like a cat_ , Negan thinks. And Carl is exactly like a cat, in the sense that cats are assholes and knock things over and lounge around for attention.

Negan loves giving Carl praise, telling him he’s a motherfucking badass, that he’s the future and he’s gonna fuck shit up in the best way, but Negan? He’s at his wit’s end.

The last straw is Carl push a nice, folded-neat pile of clean clothes onto the floor from Negan’s dresser. Negan happens to walk by and smacks Carl in the back of the head at a warning, knocking off that cute-as-shit Sheriff’s hat. Carl turns immediately and tries to swing at Negan, but within seconds, Negan has him tackled to the carpet.

Carl’s pinned down, staring up at the firm line of sight Negan’s providing for him. He expects yelling or threats or anger, but-  
Negan grins wide, showing teeth and dimples before leaning down and giving Carl nosies, making Carl squirm away, mostly in confusion. Negan got up off the floor and laughed, going about his business as he dusted himself off.

“Do me a favor, kid. Stop pushing shit around. It’d be a lot nicer to spend time with you.” He hummed, picking the clothes up and folding them back into place.  
Carl stays on the floor until he realizes how deep his face is burning, scrambling up and mumbling a quick, “Y-Yeah,” before making his way to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face.


End file.
